Perfect Kiss
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: [one shot] Kurama and Hiei have a little meeting under the stars one sweet summer night. No lemon, but lots of fluffiness and cuddling.


Author's Note: Here's a short little story that I did when I was bored. Hope you like lots of fluffiness!  
  
The light breeze blew gently across Kurama's pale cheek, brushing fire-red wisps of hair across his milky soft skin. With a small hand he impatiently brushed them away and his soft emerald eyes were glittering like jewels in the moonlight. The cool summer's night was quite enjoyable and caused a slight crinkle in the corner of his eyes as he lips rose in a gentle smile.  
  
"You're late." he whispered silkily, breaking out in a grin as a black form stepped out from the shadows. The moonlight cascaded down through the canopy of leaves that formed a roof over their heads and revealed the features of a small man. His black hair shimmered against the white starburst that shone brightly, his crimson eyes piercing through the darkness in silent greeting.  
  
Hiei tilted his head slightly, one fang showing in his twisted grin as he chuckled slightly. "You're just early..." he purred softly, stepping forward and raising his small pale face to look up at his koishii.  
  
Kurama brushed his fingers through Hiei's spiky black tufts lovingly and sighed. "I guess I am. I couldn't help it. I was anxious to see you again." Kurama murmured, one of his small hands playing with a strand of the koorime's irresistible locks as he brought it to his lips and brushed it against them.  
  
Hiei huffed and crossed his arms. "Hn..." he mumbled as he turned away.  
  
Kurama frowned playfully and pretendfully acted hurt. "So you didn't miss me......koishii..." he said, moaning out the last part into Hiei's ear.  
  
Hiei 'hned' at his lover's playfulness, letting the fox have his little fun. "You know how much I need you..." Kurama murmured again as he traced a finger around the rim of Hiei's earlobe, his tongue soon following.  
  
Hiei let out a tiny little anticipated shiver. "Mmm...." he mumbled grabbing onto the kitsune and burying his small face into his chest. Kurama wrapped his arms around him protectively, rubbing his hands up and down the koorime's back and burying his face into the mound of hair in front of him.  
  
"I love you, my Hi-chan..." Kurama said reassuringly, planting a small kiss on his forehead on top of the white bandana where his jagan eye lay hidden. He gently smoothed out Hiei's ruffled cloak with one hand and released him from his arms.  
  
Hiei turned away, a faint blush brushing his ashen face and he shuffled his feet nervously. "I love you too..." he whispered, his face down turned as it grew redder.  
  
Kurama chuckled softly, his laugh sounding like the tinkling of a river alive with the renewal of a spring's warmth. Gently cupping his slender chin in one hand, Kurama slowly lifted Hiei's face till he was staring into crimson eyes which burned passionately with a swirling torrent of emotion.  
  
"You don't have to ever be afraid...You can tell me anything..." Kurama said reassuringly, leaning closer so that Hiei's lips softly brush against his. Hiei began to tremble his lips parting slightly as he ran a tongue over them. Only inches away from his own, Kurama longed to capture Hiei's soft lips in his own, but he resisted and merely brushed his cheek softly with one hand.  
  
Hiei nuzzled his cheek against the hand in greeting purring softly, his eyes closing as he felt Kurama's warm skin against his. "Mmm....Kurama....you're so warm..." he murmured softly as he lightly encircled his arms around Kurama's slender waist, so that they rested just above his hips, his hands laced together at the small of his back.  
  
Kurama sighed with pleasure at feeling the small youkai's embrace, enjoying this moment of intimacy between them which Kurama rarely was able to persuade the reserved half-koorime to show. Kurama rested his cheek against the fire demon's enjoying the feeling of Hiei's soft breath tickling his ear. To be so close was like heaven to Kurama and he was drinking up every drop of this precious moment, his heart fluttering wildly.  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei whispered uncertainly, looking into those loving emerald eyes. Kurama gently kissed his cheek, resting his lips there as he murmured softly, "Yes, Koishii?"  
  
Hiei shivered, Kurama's lips tickling his skin. "...You won't ever leave me...will you?" he asked guiltily, his eyes adverted.  
  
Kurama sighed and brushed a distracted hand through his hair again, bringing Hiei just a little closer. "Never...Why would you even think that....I can't live without you..." Kurama said despairingly, his eyes almost tearing up. Just the thought of being without his koi made him feel so lonely.  
  
Hiei gazed up at the saddened fox his heart pounding. Never before had he felt this total feeling of dependence, this overwhelming need of another. He curled up against Kurama's chest, burying his face into the sweet smell of roses. He was shaking horribly, but he didn't care. Suddenly he didn't feel so uncomfortable being weak in Kurama's arms.  
  
"Can we be to--gether forever?" He asked, stumbling over the words and gripping tightly on Kurama's shirt.  
  
Kurama's face broke out into a smile and he held Hiei tightly against himself. "Of course...I never want to be away from you..." he said truthfully, lifting Hiei's chin so that he could stare into his eyes.  
  
There was a moment of tensed silence between them, that single moment of hesitation before the sweetest, most passionate kiss when they brought their lips together softly, entangling their hands in each other's hair with such longing. Moving their lips smoothly against one another's, their moans mingling together as they ran short of breath and had to break that perfect kiss.  
  
Kurama ran one finger along Hiei's kiss-swollen lips as he gasped wildly for breath, his longing for his beloved growing with each second that their lips weren't met.  
  
"We were meant to be together, koishii...I just know it.." Kurama said softly, as he held Hiei tightly against himself and their lips joined together again in a fervent dance. 


End file.
